The Unlikely Story of Jennifer Koenig
by ChibiBakaTTATT
Summary: Jennifer Koenig was an average Twi Hard, a true team jacob. After experiencing near death, she discovers she is a vampire and the Twilight World comes to life. Was this heaven? Follow Jenn on a fast pace adventure with love, adventur, and JACOB! Rated T
1. This is a dream

"All day and night I dream about you…" I whispered to the poster of Jacob. I put away my glasses and lay my head on my feather pillow, tossing and turning. Sometimes I yearned to be in Twilight. Every night and everyday, I thought about Twilight. But this was a usual thought for a Twi-Hard. I fell asleep and woke up 2 or 3 hours after finally falling asleep.

"Fire!" Mom yelled, "Fire!"

I felt someone carrying me out of my house. My house smelt of burnt popcorn and smoke. I rubbed my eyes to get a closer image of my surroundings.

"God…" I muttered to myself after seeing the horrific sight. Mom and Dad were out of the burnt house and a firefighter carried me.

"AH!" I yelled, after coughing smoke. The fire fighter had a mask on and I was too tired to get up. I suddenly fell unconscious. I woke up to a piercing pain, so painful you would not imagine.

"I'm going to die," I choked out, weakly, "Someone! Help! Kill… me!"  
The piercing pain was far worse than I had ever experienced. I hadn't really experienced much pain so this was hell to me. A few days past, though I considered thinking it was months or years. I woke up, seeing everything crystal clear (even without my glasses).

"Ah…" I scanned the modern white room to see if anyone was there. It looked like an exact replica of the Cullen house in the 1st Twilight movie.

"I'm sleeping, right?" I asked to no one, expecting no answer.

"No. Your alive," a deep monotone voice insisted. I looked around and a teenager with pale white skin, russet hair, and amber eyes looked at me in curiosity. Then a girl spontaneously joined his side. She had spiked, short black hair and amber eyes as well.

"This is _totally _a dream…" I sighed, "Or I'm dead."

"You _not_!" The girl laughed in a perfect Alice accent. Oh my god… Could this really be heaven? If so, I was grateful.

"Was that piercing pain a _dream_?" the girl asked sarcastically, "By the way, I'm Alice."

I stood there frozen. Was this really how it felt… to be a vampire? Pale skin, red eyes, and a terrible pain in my throat? This is what I dreamed of? Other than that, I was in paradise. I squealed.

"Edward Cullen!" I yelled, "A_ pleasure _to meet you, FINALLY!"

I shook his hand hard as he raised an eyebrow.

"Bella…?" Edward called. Bella, with a flawless face, gracefully walked in the room as I gasped. I ran, almost at the speed of light, to her and hugged her.

"OMG…" I gasped, "I am ACTUALLY meeting you!"

She also looked confused.

"You seem like you know us…" Alice trailed off.

"I do," I yelled, "You are the most famous vampires in the world."


	2. What do you mean?

"Excuse me?" Edward asked Maria in fear.

"Edward Cullen…" Maria paced back and forth, "The hottest vampire. Bella Swan is the main character. Alice Cullen is the best friend…? Jacob is the AWESOME werewolf!"

"How do… you know all about this?" Edward asked Maria. Maria put her hands on her hips.

"Twilight," she explained, "Twilight is a book Stephenie Meyer wrote. It's about a girl living in Forks, Washington who meets this mysterious vampire, falls in love, the vampire ditches her, she meets a werewolf, vampire dude comes back, and she's pregnant, turns into a vampire. They are four chunky books that everyone knows about. It's kind of like Harry Potter."

Alice, Bella, and Edward were completely silent. They all had horrified looks on their faces except for Maria, who felt like her throat was on fire.

"God, my neck!" she covered her neck with both hands. And sat back down on the couch, "You better get Renessmee away from me because I think I'm hungry."

They were still silent, unmoving. Alice even looked surprised. _Didn't Alice see the future? _Maria thought, _then how come she didn't see this coming? Was I not going to tell them? Will they change their names? Will they change their appearances?_

"I shouldn't have told you guys," I wailed, "You guys were doing fine without knowing and now I freaked you three out!"

"Its fine," Edward soothed, "I'm glad you told us."

"We should change our appearances a little," Alice informed, "Just so no one believes we are seriously from the books."

"Well, no one noticed…" Maria sighed, "You _could_ move to Europe or Asia…"

"Yeah," Bella mused, "That isn't that bad of an idea. Your Chinese, right? Shouldn't you know how to speak it?"

"I'm actually Japanese. I do know how to speak Japanese and… I could use my real name."

"That's not that bad of an idea," Edward sighed. Edward took out his cell phone and called Carlisle. After hours of talking on the phone, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme walked into the house.

"Who's this?" Carlisle asked. He examined Maria's red eyes and pale skin.

"Bella turned her into a vampire," Alice explained, "There was a fire… And she was left in the house after a fireman suffocated. Bella found her. She _was_ dead. She had no pulse at all. It was a total surprise Maria survived."

"Thank you guys so much…" Maria sighed, "I mean, you don't know how thankful I am."

"Do you know where you could buy them?" Edward asked, "The books?"

"Everywhere that sells books," Maria laughed nervously. Then she sniffed the air and smelt the best smell.

"What… what's that smell?" Maria asked. Before she knew it, Maria ran up the stairs of the Cullen house.

"Why would you let Renessmee in the house when you _know_ there is a ravenous vampire in here?" Rosalie yelled.


End file.
